


When it rains, it pours

by not_working_just_for_now



Category: Gorilla Interrupted (2003)
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_working_just_for_now/pseuds/not_working_just_for_now
Summary: Sid made Dex cry, and he feels horrible about it.





	When it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodoldfashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/gifts).

> This movie is a masterpiece of passive-aggressive bromance, and I'm definitely not projecting.

Sid made Dex cry, and he feels horrible about it, he knows he shouldn't, because Dex is a pathetic little wimp, and a nerd, and a cry-baby, but he still feels guilty and pained like it was him who was taunted mercilessly by a shameless hack. He sighs and listens carefully to muffled sobs behind the closed door of Dex's little lab room and thinks of what he could possibly do or say to make things right or at least the way they used to be. It's never been perfect between them, Sid being a selfish asshole, too cool to feel something close to affection toward someone like Dex who was always too shy and timid to push Sid away for good.

They didn't hate each other, that's for sure, and Sid never despised Dex even though he made fun of his goofy glasses and dorky clothes a lot. In reality, he kinda liked Dex for that, how he was a complete abomination of everything nerdy and uncool, and somehow managed to be fun to be around. Like those times when Sid would get completely drunk and try to poke fun at Dex and his new nerdy, often useless, inventions, but ended up just listening to him talk about science shit for literal hours. Dex was almost cool at the moments like these: eyes glimmering bright and cheeks getting pink from all the excitement he had talking about his passion projects. And he was, like, kinda cute like that, too, and more often than not Sid would pinch his soft cheek, tauntingly, of course, but not really feeling weird about finding Dex's bashful and surprised expression adorable.

At the end of the day, there was a reason why Sid was hanging out at Dex's place all the time (with a valid excuse, of course) - and why he actually only paid Dex in tickets to his concerts. Dex would never show up to them, though, and Sid never asked him or pushed him towards it, for the best, probably. What would Dex do there anyway, with all his dorkiness and weirdness, and Sid most definitely did not spend the whole day in panicked and giddy anticipation the first time he gave Dex the ticket. And even if he did, so what if he wanted to show Dex around and maybe get to see him ease up a little outside his small and pathetic lab room. Dex was spending his entire days there, alone and locked down; Sid was trying to be a nice guy, for once, by introducing a bit of the big great world to Dex. Sid proceeded to try by giving Dex tickets to his every show, not making a big deal of it. As Sid was one stubborn fucker, he could make Dex go to the fucking moon if he wanted to, but he certainly didn't care and he didn't pressure Dex, and he sure didn't have a little tic that if Dex ever goes to his show, he does it willingly and because he wants to see Sid play, and not because he was bullied into doing so.

Sid exhales and presses his forehead to the door. He's desperate to go into that room and just look at Dex, see if he's okay, and he has no idea what he's going to say, and he's scared shitless all of a sudden, but he pushes the door open anyway.

When he walks in, he sees Dex immediately, and fuck he's eyes are puffy and cheeks are wet, and his hands are kind of resting on his lap motionless, and Dex doesn't even move to wipe his face or react to Sid's presence, just blinks at him uncertainly.

"Where did you put your glasses?" Sid wonders since he doesn't have anything better to say and Dex doesn't look like he's ever going to open his mouth again.

"I dunno," Dex's voice is hollow and indifferent, but his fingers are starting to twitch like his spirit is somewhere out there and his body begins to live on its own.

"Can you see without them?" somebody once said that there can be no stupid questions, but remembering that doesn't help Sid stop feeling less stupid, especially when Dex glares at him like that, like he's confused as to what Sid is even doing here, not mentioning the strange questions.

"Are you gonna make fun of me for that as well?" Dex asks after what feels like an eternity of acutely awkward silence, and he sounds defeated, powerless, a sharp contrast to how he was when Sid first began with his mocking tirade. At first, Dex was simmering with anger, shocked, but determined to prove Sid wrong, to let Sid know that he wasn't a pathetic little dork who had no real relationships and stood no chance at ever getting laid. That stubbornness was probably what has made him walk the line, Sid thinks while Dex drops his head down, his side bangs covering his face. Not that the reason really matters now that Sid is riddled with guilt and desire to make it up to Dex. Nothing matters anymore when he kneels down and scoots closer to peek at Dex's face from beneath, and Dex makes a small startled noise which could also be considered a whimper when he realizes how close Sid has gotten while he wasn't looking.

"Hey," Sid says softly and takes Dex's palms in his hands when Dex tries to bring them to his pink, tear-stained face, "I'm not going to make fun of you anymore, I promise."

Sid's fingers glide over Dex's hands as if by themselves, the motion registering in Sid's head only when he glances over their interwoven digits. Dex doesn't seem to mind as well, his eyes wide and mouth parting slightly, bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah, right," he forces out finally, weakly, but also fiery somewhere within that weakness, and this sound makes Sid want to grab him, drag him onto his lap and squeeze him until Dex understands that Sid has never truly meant those horrendous things.

"Dex," is all Sid's capable of saying at the moment, he sucks at apologies, he knows, and he can see Dex slipping away from him, drop by drop, as Dex's weird colour-shifting eyes take on a dangerous greenish glare.

"Sid, you asshole," Dex hisses, his chest heaving hard and fast, "why don't you just fuck off and find somebody else to ruin their life." His fingers are trembling atop of Sid's hands, but he doesn't push them away. Moreover, he gripes them harder, like it's his way of communicating to Sid how much he actually hates him, and that tremble, the burning heat tug at Sid's gut with an intensity he hasn't experienced before, never in his life.

"I didn't mean it," Sid says, bringing his face even closer to Dex's, hoping Dex will see up-close how sorry he is, that he's actually in pain as well, the horror of not having Dex around with his charming dorkiness and mesmerizing strangeness having dawned upon him.

"Aha," Dex exhales meekly and shots a quick glance at Sid who is breathing harder now, can't help it with how sweet and tingly his whole body feels near Dex all of a sudden.

"Admit it", Dex continues, "the only reason you're apologising now is because I'll stop fixing your guitar if you don't."

It kinda stings, hearing out what Dex's perception of Sid is, but Sid can't really blame him for thinking that way. All the years they've known each other, Sid would only allow himself to come by Dex's house to ask for a favour or to practice with his band, there was never a time when he would drop in just to hang out with Dex. Doesn't mean he didn't want to, but what kind of words can make Dex understand that, understand that Dex is not any guy-next-door to use or make fun of, that he's precious and interesting, and funny in a way that makes Sid try to come up with decent jokes before he falls asleep, thinking about the glimmer in Dex's eyes and the brightness of his smile.

So, when words fail him (and they usually do), Sid resorts to the only thing that never fails him - reckless, badly-though-out action. He surges up, the millimetres between their faces dissolving in a span of a second, and presses his lips to Dex's.

He feels Dex's lips quiver when he licks into the hot wetness of his mouth, and it's got to be the best thing in the world, to feel Dex like this, squeezing Sid's hands like he wants to break them and also leaning with his whole body onto Sid's chest, panting and looking punch-drunk after they part.

"See?" Sid says, even though Dex looks like he barely knows where he is. "There are things I'd do to have my guitar fixed for free. This is not one of them."

"You moran," Dex whispers and swoons back to kiss him again, and oh god, it feels better than the first one, because this time it's Dex who eagerly licks into Sid's mouth, moans into it, or because the weight of guilt has been lifted off Sid's shoulders and is replaced by the weight of Dex's hungry arms, the weight that Sid will be more than happy to carry for the rest of his life.


End file.
